


Closing the Circuit

by Soundingonlyatnightasyousleep



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Autofellatio, Canon Disabled Character, Collars, Comeplay, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild humiliation kink, cheerful dom charles, world's rudest sub erik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 08:32:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14690349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soundingonlyatnightasyousleep/pseuds/Soundingonlyatnightasyousleep
Summary: “Oh, but you can fly, can’t you? Are you telling me that a little autofellatio assistance is beyond the master of magnetism?”“And you can control minds. Suck your own cock with that.”Or, Erik sucks his own dick for Charles.





	Closing the Circuit

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot believe I've been working on a serious X-Men fic for months and this ridiculousness I wrote on my phone at midnight is what I'm posting as my first fic in this fandom. 
> 
> Anyway, mind the tags, but also this is mostly banter.
> 
> Title suggested by palmsmith.

“Well, blood has iron in it, couldn’t you just...” Charles waves a hand vaguely to convey his point; Erik always understood what he meant.

 

Erik glares at him, and Charles grins even more widely back. As frustrating as it may be in their everyday lives, Erik’s petulance always looks wildly fetching like this, over his collar. It looks even better now from where he’s bent over nude in a stretch, palms pressed on the hardwood, neck craned specifically so Charles can see him rolling his eyes.

 

“No, Charles, I cannot control blood with my mutation, and even if I could, I could not use that to _help me get my own dick in my mouth_.”

 

“Oh, but you can fly, can’t you? Are you telling me that a little autofellatio assistance is beyond the master of magnetism?” Charles idly thumbs at his own nipple just to watch Erik follow the motion.

 

“And you can control minds,” Erik snaps as he moves into a side bend, “Suck your own cock with that.” 

 

Really, Charles suspects he’d have a hard time keeping up a cold strict dominant act anyhow, but why bother trying when poking at Erik like this got him so sweet? He projects the thought over, knowing that his amusement at Erik’s frustration makes him squirm.

 

“That wouldn’t be nearly as enjoyable as what I’m about to have you do, darling,” Charles says mildly. “Enough stretching. Come here.” He punctuates it with a click of his tongue, and huffs a laugh when Erik’s head automatically snaps up at the sound. “There’s a good boy.”

 

“I hate you,” Erik grouses, and, in a graceful flash of golden brown limbs, joins Charles where he’s already transferred onto the bed. He’s magnificently hard already, spreading his legs obligingly for Charles’ gaze.

 

Starting on the bed is fine, Charles figures as he looks him over. If it turns out Erik has trouble reaching while sitting, he can always switch him to bracing against the wall with his legs over his head like his research suggested. Or they could try something else--the combination of being telepathic and paraplegic was useful for precipitating a great variety of sex position ideas. Erik licks his lips. 

 

Well, no time like the present and all that. He shrugs and presses Erik’s head down. “Bend over, pet.”

 

The collar, honestly, is probably getting in the way of Erik stretching his neck as far toward his lap as possible. Charles would offer to take it off if he didn’t already know that Erik would get the kind of sulky where he’d stop and go isolate himself in a stunning display of unsexy masochism. “It’s a good thing your cock is massive,” he says instead, running his fingertips up and down the delicate ridges of Erik’s spine.

 

“Mmm,” is all he gets in response. Erik’s mind is already sunken into a focus on bending himself in half, the same steel-blue mental patterns as when he’s lifting bigger and bigger things with his powers. Or sometimes when Charles hits him, that’s always fun.

 

He’s folded into a truly fantastic curve, hands beneath his straining thighs, sweat beaded all along his skin, when the tip of Erik’s tongue successfully flicks against the head of his cock.

 

“Huh,” Charles says.

 

 _Huh_ , says a part of Erik’s mind. All around, Charles tastes the shivery sparks of Erik feeling something that he hasn’t quite felt before, both ends, at it were. It’s delicious.

 

“Oh, pet,” Charles breathes, reveling in the sight of Erik’s dick resting wetly against his lips. He apparently takes that as his cue, as he bends just far enough to take the head into his mouth and begin sucking in earnest.

 

Charles wastes no time tangling himself up in Erik, using one hand to grab the curls at the back of his head and the other to jerk him off, his fingers meeting Erik’s lips on every stroke. And, well, he always knows how much Erik can take, so it’s only a few seconds before he remorselessly shoves his head further down. A wet little choking sound comes from Erik’s throat. He moans, and then twitches again in Charles’ grip at the feeling of his own mouth vibrating against his cock.

 

“Maybe I’ll have you literally suck yourself off from now on when you get in the mood for your usual figurative self-fellation,” Charles muses. It would probably have gotten a spectacular scowl in response if Erik wasn’t far enough down that the idea didn’t just make him hotter.

 

Erik looks and feels startled when he comes, painting his lips and spattering hard against his left cheek. Gravity immediately takes most of his spend running down his dick and the inside of his thighs, naturally. Charles hooks two fingers in his collar and shakes just to watch a little more drip sloppily from his mouth. God, he loves him.

 

“Ha.” Erik flops down on the pillows, wincing at the feeling of his spine unfolding back to its natural length. “I told you I could do it,” he says, like they weren’t both there for what he was saying about his autofellatio capacity before they got into bed.

 

Charles toys with his softening dick, eliciting a hiss and another appealing glare. “You have to admit that very few would think to count flexibility among your many terrible virtues.” And before Erik can retort, he pinches his come-covered cheek, hard. Just because he can.

**Author's Note:**

> Setting left deliberately vague as all fuck, but yeah, isn't Magneto always verbally and ideologically sucking himself off anyway?


End file.
